New Haven
New Haven is capital of the [[Autocracy of Chrysanthea|'Autocracy of Chrysanthea']], one of the Kingdom of Egron's vassal states on the continent of [[Iakresh|'Iakresh']]. History New Haven was founded on 15 Pharast, 1007, by the Haven Expeditionary Force. Their leader, Autocrat Baranya Hawall, has modeled her form of government on that of other cities in the Kingdom of Egron. Geography Located on the edge of the Bay of Lanmiriel on the continent of Iakresh, New Haven is bordered by the Fehér Desert to the east and south and King William's Forest to the north. Inhabitants Much like the city with which it shares its namesake, New Haven is home to a remarkably cosmopolitan blend of settlers. Most are human and elven; half-elves are a close third, followed by halflings and dwarves. A smattering of other races, including a small kitsune population and a couple warforged, round out the population. Religion, Magic, and Technology Religion Most people in New Haven worship Shelyn or Iomedae, with a strong number of Sarenraean worshippers in third. While Autocrat Hawall is the suzerain of Shelyn, New Haven does not maintain a state religion; the worship of all good and neutral powers is permitted, provided their worship does not violate local laws. That said, many are pushing the Autocrat to promote Shelyn as the state religion. Even worshipers of neutral gods who are of evil alignment are allowed to practice freely, so long as they do not break or promote breaking New Haven's laws. However, the worship of evil deities and outsiders, even if the worshiper in question is not evil, is considered a crime, and is punishable by exile. The only exception to this rule is made to followers of Zon-Kuthon; such followers, however, must be sure to follow all other laws of the land. Magic New Haven welcomes those who practice magic responsibly, but there are several restrictions on magic use within city limits. Aggressive magics may only be used in self-defense; casting a charm person spell is just as much an aggressive act as holding a knife to someone's throat in the eyes of New Haven law. Necromancy spells that create undead are criminalized, and the creation of undead within city limits is punishable by death or exile. Furthermore, the summoning of ANY outsider, regardless of alignment, without the express written and verbal consent of the Autocrat, is prohibited. Technology Autocrat Hawall is a known technocrat and steam knight, and has great appreciation for tinkers and their kind. Those who seek to invent and innovate are welcomed to New Haven with open arms. Chrysanthea employs a tinker's firm, AgathiServ, that acts as a state supplier of steam armor and other cutting edge vehicles and siege weaponry. Law and Crime New Haven follows the laws of the city of Haven closely, but a few deviations exist. Necromancy used to summon the dead is outlawed, and while certain undead foreign dignitaries may be allowed to walk around unimpeded, they are advised to either make their business short, or to be discrete. That said, the entirely of New Haven is surrounded by a hallow ''effect, rendering attempts to create undead within city limit impossible, anyway. Forced slavery is outlawed and vigorously prosecuted; slavers from foreign lands are strongly advised not to bring their slaves to New Haven, as all slaves are treated as freemen within their borders. New Haven, however, makes a distinction between forced slavery and voluntary indentured servitude, so long as said indentured servitude is, in fact, ''voluntary. ''Few people in New Haven practice indentured servitude, in any event;those that do are monitored closely by city officials to make sure the contracts they forge are fair for all concerned parties. The spell families ''Planar Ally, Planar Binding, and Gate are not normally allowed to be cast within the city limits of New Haven. Bypassing this restriction (legally, at least) requires the express verbal and written consent of the Autocrat. Previously summoned good or neutral outsiders are permitted within the city limits, but all evil non-native outsiders are to be killed on sight. Even with said permission, New Haven is surrounded by a hallow effect, which makes the summoning for evil outsiders within city limits nigh-impossible anyway. The worship of evil deities (except for Zon-Kuthon) is not permitted. Visiting foreign dignitaries who worship evil deities are permitted, but are forbidden from proselytizing on behalf of their religion, and are encouraged to make their visit extremely short and to the point. People and Places of Interest People [[Baranya Hawall|'Baranya Hawall']]: Autocrat of Chrysanthea. The Suzerain of Shelyn, and a priestess and paladin of the same. Baranya is King William's proxy of rule. Taeniir Lanmiriel: Autocrat-consort of Chrysanthea. [[Scharp Thompson|'Scharp Ramiel']]: Ambassador of Chrysanthea. A tiefling inventor. Quill: Chrysanthea's Minister of Information. A halfling inventor and scholar. Ardo Visalian: Marshal of Chrysanthea. A priest of Iomedae. [[Purity-Engenders-Wisdom|'Arianne Lécuyer']]: General of the Lion's Guard, the armed forces of Chrysanthea. An inquisitor of Iomedae and Ragathiel, and a trusted companion of Baranya. Renyatta: Chrysanthea's Minister of Internal Affairs. Elena Hawall: Minister of Finance of Chrysanthea. Baranya's mother. An Egronian-born merchant who resided in the Northern Tundra for many years before moving to Iakresh. [[Tsuchimikado Hucel-Ge|'Tsuchimikado Hucel-Ge']]: Minister of Magic of Chrysanthea. Places The Lion's Pride Inn: Commissioned by the city in anticipation of the need of a place for Iakreshan natives and colonial visitors to rest and relax. It also doubles as a local watering hole. The Lock and Key: A local general store. The Nine Tales Tavern: A popular tavern, run by Chrysanthean Minister of Internal Affairs Renyatta. The Chrysanthean Grand Library: While not quite as 'grand' as the name implies, this hall of knowledge most assuredly is a library, and most certainly doesn't double as the Ministry of Information. Most assuredly not. The Church of the Many-Splendored Songbird: New Haven's temple of Shelyn. The church radiates two strange auras that encompass the enitrety of New Haven and its immediate surrounds - One, a permanent hallow effect that grants Shelynite worshippers within an aid effect so long as they are within the city; two, a permanent tongues effect, completely removing any language barriers within the city limits. The Autocrat's Mansion: A beautiful city landmark, home to Autocrat Hawall. Selwyn Castings: A state-run foundry, responsible for much of Chrysanthea's exports. New Haven Gaol: Where miscreants are kept, for varying amounts of time. Hammer and Hearth: A local smithy. Category:Old Lore